


Not Wilbur

by Saraibel



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, I don't know how neurotypicals act, I have no idea how to tag, I will make it one or die trying, It is now, It's not done with the intent of self harm, Minor Self Harm, Stimming, That was on accident actually, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans girl ghostbur, Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent, Wilbur soot is neurodivergent, accidental misgendering, and directly before it, and some not fluff, and technically alivebur too but this story isn't about alivebur, gender euphoria, if I need to tag something else go ahead and tell me, it's just ignoring the fact that something hurts, that's not a tag?????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29950170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraibel/pseuds/Saraibel
Summary: Ghostbur is not Alivebur. Alivebur was a leader, a man of power and someone people looked to for help. Alivebur was a madman with bombs, a traitor, and a tyrant. There are so many things people tell Ghostbur that Alivebur was, and Ghostbur is none of those.ORTrans girl ghostbur fic because why not?
Relationships: Eret & Floris | Fundy, Floris | Fundy & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	1. Fundy and Eret

**Author's Note:**

> Eret is still king in this because I forgot they weren't asdfghjkl
> 
> Also thanks to my sibling for betaing!

Ghostbur is not Alivebur. Alivebur was a leader, a man of power and someone people looked to for help. Alivebur was a madman with bombs, a traitor, and a tyrant. There are so many things people tell Ghostbur that Alivebur was, and Ghostbur is none of those. She especially was not a man. She hated when people referred to her as one, like they referred to alivebur. Even them referring to Alivebur as a man felt wrong, but she's long since distanced herself from Alivebur in her own head.

She doesn't mention it, though, because she's made it clear that she does not consider herself the same Alivebur and all she gets is pity or disbelief. So she just doesn't mention it, because when they look at her they will always see Wilbur Soot. She doesn't want to be Wilbur. She wants to be  _ her _ . Ghostbur, Wilbur but dead and different in all of the ways others don't believe she is.

The first person she really tells is Fundy. She had avoided him for a while, figuring he would be happier with his new parent than with the ghost of his failure of a "dad," but she missed him. She actually hadn't been planning to visit him just yet, but Tubbo sent her to bring a message to Eret, so it happened sooner than expected.

She knocked at the castle gate, poking her head through the metal bars to look around. She could just float through the gate, but that would be kind of rude so she doesn't. Instead, she waves her arm energetically and calls for the nearest servant to ask to open the gate. They obviously know of her, considering Fundy is the new prince, but she has a sticker Tubbo gave her stuck on her sweater that says she's here for official business, so they let her in. She thanks them and skips to the front door, which is opened automatically and one of the servants leads her through the grandiose hallways towards where Eret is.

Ghostbur arrives in a large dining room, where Eret and Fundy are both sitting and eating. It must be mealtime. 

"Hi Fundy! Hi Eret!" She calls out, startling Fundy who turns to look at her.

"Uh. Wilbur, hi." Fundy says, and she makes a face.

"It's Ghostbur, I'm not Alivebur." She reminds him before turning to Eret. "I have a message from Tubbo! Sorry for interrupting- uh. Is it lunchtime or dinner? I haven't really been keeping track of time, but it's been light for a little while at least so I don't think it's breakfast. Anyway I have a message. It's official! Tubbo even gave me a sticker that says so, see?" Ghostbur puffs out her chest, showing off her sticker. 

Eret chuckles and stands, looking regal as always despite having been caught while eating.

"Yeah, must be an important message. Thank you for delivering it." They say, and ghostbur grins. 

"You're welcome Eret! Here you go!" She hands them the sealed letter, bouncing in place as they read it. She doesn't actually know what it says, but she's glad she could be useful for once. 

After a few moments of swaying in place as Eret reads, they put down the message and smile at Ghostbur. "Thank you again, Ghostbur. Would you like to join us for lunch?" They ask.

"Oh, I don't need to eat! I'm dead." She reminds them, although she does miss family meals with Fundy.

"You can still join us at the table, even if you won't be eating." Eret says, so Ghostbur smiles brightly at them and walks around to join them at the freakishly long table. They're both sitting next to each other, despite the amount of room to spread out. Ghostbur scoots in a chair next to fundy.

"Hi Fundy!" Ghostbur smiles at him, settling down criss-cross in the chair. It's much comfier than sitting normally, in her opinion.

"Hey dad." At least he didn't call her Wilbur again? She deflates a little bit anyway.

Fundy looks confused and slightly annoyed. "What, is that off limits now too? Your ghost stuff confuses me. You still called me your son, am I not allowed to call you dad?"

Ghostbur shakes her head quickly, waving her arms for emphasis. "No, no it's fine! I just." How does she explain this? "Would.. prefer mom?"

Fundy and Eret both freeze, then look to eachother, then back to Ghostbur.

Fundy looks shocked, but manages to speak after a few moments of gaping. "You.. oh. Are you a girl?" He asks, looking like this was not at all what he expected. It probably wasn't, to be fair.

Ghostbur nods quickly, feeling a little nervous. She pulls out some blue and feels her worries melt away. "Yeah, I am."

Fundy nods, thinking deeply. "How long have you known?" He asks, and Ghostbur tries to remember.

"I… think I've always known. Not Alivebur, though, I think Alivebur only knew at the end." 

"I see.." Fundy goes quiet.

"I'm glad you felt you could trust us with this, Ghostbur." Eret fills up the silence, "so your pronouns are she/her, then?"

Ghostbur nods excitedly. Maybe she can actually be called a girl now!

"Does anybody else know?"

"No, people a lot of the time don't care that I'm different than Alivebur was so I figured nobody would care."

Fundy frowns. "But this is different."

"Is it, though? If who people perceive me as isn't the same as I feel it should be, isn't that the same? If I'm different I think people should just accept that. I'm not different by choice, I just am." She rocks in her chair, fiddling with a quickly gaining color blue. 

"I.. guess so."

"Anyway," she perks up, "How are you? How’s living with Eret?” She looks over to Eret. “You better be taking care of him better than Alivebur did.”


	2. Tubbo and Philza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghostbur changes up her look.

The next person she told was Tubbo. After talking with Fundy and Eret for a while, she realized that she probably had to go tell Tubbo that she had delivered the message and bring back Eret’s response. She waits somewhat-patiently as they write a letter to send her back with, chatting with one of the servants who came to clean up the plates and complimenting her dress. 

Ghostbur wishes she could wear a dress, but she actually isn’t sure if she can even take off her current clothes. She thinks they’re a part of her, but are they a moldable part of her like blue is? She’ll have to figure that out later. Eret hands her a neatly rolled scroll with the royal seal on it.

“Take this back to Tubbo, please.” They say and she salutes, then pauses.

“Wait, you’re the king. Should I be bowing? Or curtseying? How do you curtsey?”

“You don’t have to do any of that, we’re friends.” Eret says with a smile.

“Can you teach me anyway? I want to know how to curtsey.”

And so Eret teaches her how to curtsey, and she loves it. On the way back to Tubbo she curtseys to every animal she passes, and even an interesting rock, then to every person, and then to Tubbo himself before handing over the letter.

“Tubbo! Tubbo hi!” she bounces on her feet. He looks at her weird but takes it.

“Hey big man”  _ ow _ , “Thanks for delivering that message for me.” Tubbo sets it down on his desk for later. “You don’t have to curtsey to me though, I’m the president, not a king. Also curtseying is the one for girls I think, but I guess it doesn’t really matter much.”

Maybe it’s the good reactions that she got from Eret and Fundy, but Ghostbur finds herself speaking. “I  _ am _ a girl.”

Tubbo blinks. “You are?”

“Yeah.”

“...huh. Okay. Thanks for telling me? I’m going to be honest I don’t know how to respond to that.”

Ghostbur smiles at him. “You’re welcome! I think you responded well enough.”

“I’m mostly just confused, but I’ll do my best to adapt. Have you always been a girl or is it because you’re dead?”

She thinks for a moment. “I think Alivebur was a girl too, if that’s what you’re asking, but I don’t think she knew it for a long time. But I know it and I love being a girl.” She says, twirling. “It’s too bad that my hair doesn’t grow now that I’m dead. I think long hair would have been nice.”

“Aw, that sucks. You could do it more girly-like maybe?" He suggests, and she considers it.

"I guess so! I don't really know how to do that, though." 

Tubbo hums and sits back in his chair, thinking. "I could try it, if you want? I've done my sister's hair before back before moving to the smp."

Ghostbur bounces excitedly. "Could you?"

"Yeah, of course. Bring a chair over here."

Ghostbur loves it. Tubbo split her hair a bit to the side so that she had longer bits of hair on both sides framing her face and tamed her admittedly slightly shaggy hairstyle- she doesn't think alivebur took the best care of herself before dying- so that it looks more purposeful, and she feels great. She's twirling around Tubbo's office, flapping her arms in excitement.

"Thank you Tubbo!!!" She says. 

Tubbo rubs the back of his neck. "It's no problem, I'm glad you like it. It's been a while since I've done anything like that."

Tubbo yelps as he's suddenly being hugged tightly, then chuckles and pats ghostbur's back. 

"I'm gonna go show everyone!" She pulls out of the hug, phasing through Tubbo's arms in her excitement and running to the door.

Who to show first? She could go all the way back to Eret and Fundy, but she just came from there and they probably have stuff to do. She could show Tommy? But she thinks he’s off doing something with the new kid, so best not to bother them. Technoblade is off somewhere that she doesn’t know… Dad! She can show her dad!

Ghostbur heads quickly to her dad's house and knocks at the door. After a moment or two, he opens the door and is immediately met by an armful of excited ghost.

"Woah, hey Ghostbur." He greets her, patting her back before pulling out of the hug.

"Hi dad! Look, look! Tubbo did my hair!" She grins and bounces in place, turning her head to show off her new hairstyle.

"Looks good, mate. Different than your usual style, too." He says, admiring it. "You look a lot softer."

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

"Sure is. Do you want to come in, son?"

Ghostbur's smile falters but is put back up immediately after. "Sure!"

If Philza notices, he doesn't say anything, simply moving out of the doorway so that Ghostbur can come in.

Philza's house is neat, unless you look in the chests. The neatness is only superficial, but to an outside perspective it's enough. To Ghostbur, however, who despite her differences  _ was _ raised by this man, she can see the hastily hidden materials. She giggles as they pass the chests while heading to the living room. Her dad sends her a playful glare.

"Not a word."

She mimes zipping her lips.

"Good."

They arrive at the living room and Ghostbur makes herself at home, plopping down onto the couch face first. Her dad bursts out laughing and sits down in an armchair. 

"So what have you been up to today?" Philza asks. 

Ghostbur pushes herself up into a sitting position. "I saw Fundy and Eret today! Tubbo gave me a message to deliver, so I did, and we talked a bit. I don't think Fundy likes me very much still but I think it's a little bit better! Oh! And Eret taught me how to curtsey, and I curtseyed to this one chicken I saw on the way back to tubbo and it tried to peck me, but it just went right through me. It looked very confused. But then I got back to Tubbo and we were talking about how my hair doesn't grow anymore because I'm dead and he offered to do it more femininely for me and then he did and it looks great!"

Philza nods along, getting a thoughtful look on his face as she continues speaking.

"You wanted more feminine hair?" He asks.

Ghostbur freezes. "Um. Yes? More- uh. More feminine everything, if I'm being honest." She fiddles with some blue absentmindedly.

"I have just the thing for you, hold on." Phil says and stands. He leaves the room and comes back with a box in his hands. A very familiar box.

"Is that mom's stuff?" Ghostbur asks, peeking into the box. It's full of clothes, keepsakes, and accessories from her late mother.

"Yeah, if I'm correct there should be…" he shifts through the box some. "Aha! Here." Philza pulls out a smaller box with various hair clips and accessories and hands it to Ghostbur.

Ghostbur stares in awe. "Are you sure? These are mom's, right?"

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll get more use if you have them than if they sit in this box for another twenty years." He says, smiling wistfully at the smaller box.

Ghostbur claps her hands excitedly and opens the box, oohing and aahing at the contents. She looks back up to Philza for permission before, at his nod and small smile, picking through the accessories and putting some on haphazardly.

Philza chuckles and bats Ghostbur's hand away from her hair, "Hold on, they're not put in correctly." He says before leaning over to fix them. By the time he's done Ghostbur is practically vibrating in her seat.

"How do I look?" She asks.

Philza looks at her with a proud smile. "Like your mother. You look good."

Ghostbur flaps her arms and stands up, looking for the bathroom to find a mirror. Philza points towards it and she races over.

She looks amazing. She looks so much more feminine already with the combination of her hair style and the accessories it feels amazing. She lets out an imitation trill happily, and Philza trills back, having followed her to the bathroom.

"She would be proud of you. I know I am." He says, and Ghostbur feels like she might cry. Not sad tears, but happy tears.

"Thank you, dad."

"You're welcome, Ghostbur."


End file.
